Skill-based redemption games are typically games that require some level of skill in order to win. A winner of such a skill-based redemption game may be rewarded with points, credits, or other such designation. Accumulated points or credits may be exchanged for non-cash merchandise, such as small toys, novelties, gift cards, or other merchandise or service, depending on the jurisdiction in which the skill-based redemption game is located. In order to win, the player must correctly exercise a skill and there are drawbacks to whether the game appropriately evaluates and responds to the demonstrated skill activity. Accordingly there is a need in the art for an improved skill evaluation and response apparatus for redemption games, and the present invention is directed to such.